Kyungsoo Jealous
by Eun Wonnie Baby Fujoshi
Summary: 1Shoot/Kaisoo/EXO Couple/Cerita tentang permintaan maaf Kai karena Kyungsoo cemburu padanya


**Title:Kyungsoo Jealous**

**Cast:KAISOO,EXO Member**

**Rate:M *Ketawa nista bareng Kyuhyun***

**Warning:Banyak Typo,Yaoi/BL,dll**

**Note:Lagi coba bikin FF NC jadi semoga menghibur**

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di Kota Seoul,tapi sepertinya tidak secerah hati Kyungsoo saat ini

Kyungsoo Pov.

Bagaimana Kai bisa melakukan itu,sedangkan dia masih namjachinguku

Flashback ON

.

.

.

Hari ini EXO ada wawancara di salah satu TV di Korea Selatan.

"Bisakah kalian memberikan contoh tentang tipe ideal kalian masing-masing?"Tanya sang MC

"Mungkin dimulai dari Kris"Lanjut MC

"Ah..Tak ada tipe ideal bagiku,karena hatiku sudah terisi oleh seseorang,dan kalian tau siapa dia"Ucap Kris

"KYAA!"Teriakan penonton membahana di ruang studio.

"Apakah benar kau menyukai Tao? Official couplemu?"Tanya MC

"Ya,anda benar tuan"Ucapan Kris membuat Tao merona sedangkan teriakan penonton semakin riuh.

"Bagaimana dengan Suho?"

"Aku? Ah aku tidak banyak kriteria,tapi aku suka orang dengan dimple manis di pipinya"

"Jadi,apakah kau menyukai Lay?"

"Ya,dan selamanya akan begitu"Ucapan Suho membuat Lay-NYA merona.

"Dan bagaimana dengan..Sehun"Sang MC terlihat berpikir kemudian mengucapkan nama Sehun.

"Aku hanya mau Luhannie Hyung"Ucap Sehun dengan lantang membuat Luhan merona

"Wah,kau tidak mau basa-basi Sehunna"

"Lanjut,bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apakah kau akan menjawab Baekhyun?"Lanjut sang MC

"Menurutmu? Bagaimana jika aku katakan bahwa tipe idealku adalah happy virus sama sepertiku?"Goda Chanyeol

"Hahaha jadi benar yang kau sukai adalah Baekhyun"Kata sang MC sambil tertawa.

"Ya,dan sampai sekarang aku masih menyukainya"Sepertinya para uke sudah mulai merona..kecuali aku,dan Xiumin

"Kita lanjut pada Chen...apa kau menyukai Xiumin,Chennie?"Tanya MC

"Sepertinya anda tidak boleh berkata begitu,Tuan"Kata Chen

"Kenapa?"Tanya MC

"Karena Chennie adalah panggilan sayang Xiumin padaku,dan soal pertanyaanmu..ya aku menyukai Xiumin hari ini,besok,dan selamanya"Ucap Chen membuat Xiumin merona.

Tinggal aku,semoga Kai memilihku

"Berarti tinggal Kai,banyak orang yang bilang pernah melihatmu jalan bersama Krystal.."Perkataan MC membuatku hatiku sakit

"Jadi,anda memilih D.O Kyungsoo atau Krystal?"Pertanyaan MC membuat hatiku yang dipilih Kai..aku atau Krystal?

"Hmm..Bagaimana jika aku menyukai keduanya?" Ucapan Kai membuat hatiku sakit..sangat sakit.

"Tidak bisa..anda harus memilih salah satu dari mereka" Aku tau Kai dulu menyukai Krystal,tapi jangan sakiti hatiku Kai

"Dulu aku menyukai Krystal.."Terang Kai..oh,sepertinya air mataku hampir keluar.

"Tapi sekarang aku menyukai seorang D.O Kyungsoo"Ucap Kai sambil berjalan kearahku dan memelukku.

Flashback OFF

.

.

.

Walaupun Kai akhirnya memilihku tapi Kai bilang menyukai keduanya(Kyungsoo dan Krystal).

Apakah perasaannya padaku hanya pelampiasan?.

.

.

.

Author Pov.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dan Kai.

"Apa yang harus kubuat untuk sarapan?"Tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri

"Kyungsoo?"Panggil seseorang dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"Eh,Suho hyung,tumben kau bangun pagi"Kata Kyungsoo saat mengetahui yang memanggilnya adalah Suho,Leader mereka.

"Ya,aku terbangun karena mendengar telpon Sehun berdering"Ucap Suho

"Masak apa?"Tanya Suho pada Kyungsoo.

Saat ini posisinya Suho ada dibelakang Kyungsoo(Seperti mau meluk dari belakang).

"Spaghetti hyung,apa kau tidak suka?"Tanya Kyungsoo

"Ani..bukannya spaghetti adalah masakan terenak yang pernah kau buat"Ujar Suho

"Kalau begitu hyung duduklah dulu,aku akan mulai memasak sekarang"Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan bahan-bahan dari kulkas.

.

.

.

"Hyung,bisakah kau membangunkan para member? Sebentar lagi makanannya siap"Pinta Kyungsoo pada Suho

"Baiklah..Huh"Ucap Suho sambil mengambil nafas

"YA!CEPAT BANGUN KALAU MAU DAPAT SARAPAN!ATAU AKU AKAN MENGHABISKAN SARAPAN KALIAN!JADI CEPAT BANGUUUUN!"Teriak Suho.

Suho kembali duduk di meja makan dan Kyungsoo mulai menata makanan di meja makan.

Untung saja Kai atau Lay tidak melihat ini,jika mereka melihat mungkin mereka akan tidak? Kyungsoo terlihat seperti seorang istri yang sedang melayani suami tercinta.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

Di Kamar KaiSoo

.

.

.

Karena semua member sedang keluar,jadilah Kyungsoo sendiri disini..dengan Kai.

"Kyungie"Panggil Kai pada Kyungsoo

"Wae Kai?"Tanya Kyungsoo lembut

"Apa kau marah?"Tanya Kai

"Marah? Kenapa harus marah?"Tanya Kyungsoo

"Karena kemarin saat interview aku berkata bahwa aku memilih kalian(Kyungsoo dan Krystal)"Jelas berusaha tidak menunjukkan wajah sedihnya lagi karena Kai bertanya tentang itu.

"Menurutmu?"Kyungsoo balas bertanya pada Kai

"Ayolah hyung..apa kau cemburu pada Krystal"

"Menurutmu?"Goda Kyungsoo saat melihat wajah melas Kai.

"Hyung..aku serius"Melas Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"Iya..aku cemburu saat mendengar kau memilih kami"Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya..Imut pikir Kai.

CHU

Kai hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada Kyungsoo,tak lebih.

"Hyung..jika kau cemberut lagi,aku akan menciummu terus"

"Kau selalu pervert Kai"Ledek Kyungsoo

"Tapi kau suka padaku hyung"Goda Kai

"Iya kau benar"Pasrah Kyungsoo

.

.

.

NC Part ON

"Hyung ini sebagai permintaan maafku padamu"Ucap Kai sambil mengecup kening Kyungsoo.

Perlahan ciuman Kai turun ke bibir Kyungsoo

Kai mulai melumat bibir tebal milik Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mulai membalas ciuman Kai sehingga terjadi perang lidah,dan tentu saja lidah Kai yang menjadi pemenangnya.

Mereka mulai melepaskan ciuman panas mereka setelah dirasa oksigen mulai menipis.

"Hyung,bibirmu sungguh manis"Ucap Kai saat dia mengambil nafas

Kyungsoo tak taukah kau sangat menggoda saat lelehan saliva keluar dari bibirnya,bibirnya juga membengkak,dan wajah yang -benar sexy,pikir Kai.

Kai mulai memberikan kissmark pada leher putih Kyungsoo

"Ahh..Kai"Desahan lolos begitu saja dari bibir milik Kyungsoo

Sepertinya desahan Kyungsoo membuat Kai lebih bersemangat(?) membuat maha karya(?) diseluruh badan Kyungsoo (Oh,iya saat ini kaos milik Kyungsoo sudah dilepas oleh Kai,jadi Kai bebas membuat maha karya(?)miliknya)

Sekarang tangan Kai mulai melepas celana milik Kyungsoo

"Hyung,sudah tegang eoh?"Goda Kai saat merasakan junior mungil milik Kyungsoo sudah tegak sempurna.

"Kai...ja..ngan..meng..godaku"Kata Kyungsoo dengan mendesah

"Kai kau curang...aku sudah naked kenapa kau belum membuka satupun pakaianmu"Protes Kyungsoo saat melihat kai dengan pakaian lengkap

"Kalau begitu lepaskan pakaianku Kyungie"Goda Kai sambil menyentil nipple milik Kyungsoo

"Ah..baiklah"Kata Kyungsoo diselingi desahan

Sekarang Kai maupun Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar naked.

Saat ini Kai sedang memanjakan dua titik sensitiv milik ,dan Junior mungil yang sudah orgasme berkat tangan mahir Kai.

"Hyung..aku sudah tak tahan..mari kita ke permainan inti"Ucap Kai sambil mengeluarkan smirk evil miliknya.

Kai sudah bersiap dengan junior besar yang semakin besar apabila tegang.

Kai mulai memasukkan kepala junior di lubang merah milik Kyungsoo

"Ahhh!"teriak Kyungsoo

JLEB

Kai langsung memasukkan juniornya dengan sekali hentakan

"KYAA!"Teriak Kyungsoo

Tess Tess

Air mata lolos begitu saja dari mata indah Kyungsoo

"Uljima hyung..maaf kalau terlalu sakit"Ucap Kai sambil menjilat air mata Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya.

Setelah mendiamkan juniornya di hole Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo terbiasa,Kai mulai mengerakkannya maju-mundur atau keluar-masuk.

"Kai..ahh"Teriak Kyungso saat merasakan junior Kai dengan tepat menumbuk sweet spot miliknya.

"Terus..kai disitu..ya..ahh"Desah Kyungsoo saat Kai selalu mengenai sweet spot miliknya

"Hyung..ketat..sekali..holemu..ini"Desah Kai saat hole Kyungsoo merapat,itu membuat juniornya serasa dipijit.

Skip

30 Menit kemudian

"Hyung aku ingin keluar"Kata Kai

"Sama Kai"

Kai semakin cepat menumbuk sweet spot milik Kyungsoo,saat dirasa juniornya mulai berkedut

CROOT CROOT

Kai ambruk diatas badan Kyungsoo

"Hyung..kajja kita lanjutkan"

"Lanjutkan apa?"Kata Kyungsoo

"Lanjutkan..babak kedua"

"MWO?!" Teriak Kyungsoo

"Tak ada penolakan Hyung"

END

Author udah ga kuat jadi langsung review ya..tolong hargai kerja keras author

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
